


Bet On Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Theo, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, they adopt a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo is a cat person. Liam is a dog person. Unable to agree what their first pet should be they make a bet. If Theo loses, they get a dog. If Liam loses, they get a cat. Of course, it involves them having to go a week without sex. At this point Theo isn't sure if he wants to win or lose the bet.





	Bet On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For the prompt: “Surprise, I have feelings and you just hurt them.”
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

It’s not that Theo doesn’t like dogs, he does. He can appreciate how cute they are. But they can also stink and make a mess and they drool. Plus there’s the whole having to take them outside every time they have to use the bathroom. And they can’t be left at home alone for too long. Unlike cats who you can just leave some food and water for and their litter box and their set. So Theo doesn’t hate dogs, he just prefers cats.

Liam though, Liam _loves_ dogs. That fact doesn’t come out until the pair have been dating for 6 months and Liam starts talking about getting a pet when they finally move in together.

“I think we should get a pet,” Liam says, his head resting in Theo’s chest as the two relax on Liam’s bed, “you know, once we have our own place. It might be nice.”

“Hmm yeah,” Theo says, raking a hand through Liam’s hair, “I’ve always wanted a cat.”

Liam sits up instantly, turning his wide eyed gaze to Theo, “A cat? You want to get a _cat_?”

“Yes? Why? Oh don’t tell me you want to get a dog.”

“Oh course I want to get a dog!” Liam says, “dogs are awesome and loyal and…”

“Totally co-dependent,” Theo says.

“How dare you.”

“It’s the truth. They rely on humans much more than cats do.”

“You still have to feed cats,” Liam points out, “it’s not like they feed themselves.”

“Well actually… if you let them out they _could_ hunt for food,” Theo says, smirking at Liam’s pout, “but they also don’t need to be taken outside or need constant attention. Cats are cool and independent. Whereas dogs…”

“Yeah yeah I know. They need attention,” Liam says, “There’s nothing wrong with that. You can at least play with dogs. Cats don’t play fetch.”

“Not true. I once had a cat when I was little that would play fetch.”

Liam’s brow furrows, “You had a cat?”

“I did have a little bit of a childhood before the Dread Doctors got ahold of me,” Theo says, amusement clear in his voice, “having a cat was part of that. Her name was Snowy. We used to line up pillows between the living room and kitchen and throw her toy over them. She’d jump over them and go after the toy and bring it back.”

Liam stares at him for a moment before a smile spreads across his face, “You had a cat named Snowy that played fetch. That’s adorable.”

“I was 6 years old.”

“It’s still adorable,” Liam says, “but we’re totally getting a dog.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“ _No._ ”

“Theo Raeken if you ever want to have sex with me again we are getting a dog!”

Theo narrows his eyes, “I bet I could hold out longer than you. One week and you’d be begging me to take you to bed.”

Liam’s eyes get a dangerous glint to them, “Really? Then how about this, whoever caves first has to relent. Meaning if you cave first we get a dog. If I cave first we get a cat.”

“Oh you’re on,” Theo says, “prepare to lose Dunbar.”

Liam leans in, his breath ghosting across Theo’s face, “I think you’re the one that should be prepared to lose,” he takes Theo’s earlobe between his teeth, tugging gently, pulling back with a smirk when Theo shivers, “we both know you can’t resist me.”

Theo pulls back, glaring at Liam, “If you’re going to play dirty…”

“I never said I’d play fair.”

 

Theo really believes he has a chance of winning the bet. All he has to do is keep his hands off of Liam for a week, not giving into the beta’s challenging gaze. He just wasn’t expecting how far Liam would take things. Theo had expected the little comments and gestures meant to entice him. What throws him off is the first time he comes home from work and sees Liam sprawled out of the couch, completely naked. He feels his heart rate speed up and his palms start to sweat and has to take off at a run upstairs before he gives into the urge to pin Liam to the couch and take what he wants.

Liam is relentless, but so is Theo. He’s always been good at luring Liam in. Except it doesn’t seem to be working as well as it usually does. Normally he’d just have to walk into the bedroom in nothing but a towel and Liam would be plastered to him. Now when he does that Liam just shakes his head with a smile and walks out of the room, telling Theo to hurry up and get dressed. It’s Theo’s mistake that he forgot how stubborn Liam can be. That’s his downfall.

He lasts 6 days. 6 days of endless torture from Liam before he feels his willpower give out. He’s in the shower, washing off all the dirt and grime of the day when he hears the bathroom door open. He’s used to Liam slipping into the bathroom by now, to grab something or just sit and talk. This time, he hears the sound of a zipper and fabric hitting the tile floor before the curtain is opening and Liam is slipping in behind him.

Theo spins around, having to put his hand on the wall to prevent himself from falling, “What are you doing?”

Liam just smiles, relaxing back against the wall, “I didn’t want to risk you using all the hot water. I thought we could share.”

“Bullshit. You’re testing me.”

Liam runs a hand slowly down his chest, smirking over at Theo, “Is it working?”

“No,” Theo quickly denies. It is. But Liam doesn’t need to know that. He just has to hold on. Get out of the shower and away from Liam.

“I think it is,” Liam says, his hand moving lower, “We both know you want me Theo.”

Theo can’t help but follow the path with his eyes, a growl escaping him when Liam’s hand reaches its destination and he throws his head back, exposing his throat as a moan escapes his lips. Any control Theo has left snaps. He moves forward, pinning Liam to the fall and starts licking and biting at Liam’s throat.

“You lose,” Liam says. He sounds far too pleased so Theo sucks on the sensitive spot below Liam’s ear, causing him to moan.

“Shut up,” Theo mumbles against his skin, “you are the absolute worst.”

Liam laughs again, “Yeah but you love me anyway. And you want me.”

“You want me just as much Little Wolf,” Theo proves his point by rocking his hips forward, both of them moaning at the sensation.

“I do,” Liam says, nails raking along Theo’s back, “I don’t think I’m going to last long.”

“Me either,” Theo says, fitting his leg between Liam’s in an effort to bring their bodies closer together. Just feeling Liam’s hard length rubbing against his own after almost a week of little to no contact between them is making him have to reign in his control to stop himself from coming, and it’s barely been a minute.

Liam’s hand moves down to Theo’s ass, using his grip to pull Theo tighter against him. They speed up their thrusts, the sensation of their cocks rubbing against each other pushing them both closer to the edge.

Theo moves his head up, meeting Liam’s lips in a hot and needy kiss. One of his hands slams into the wall next to Liam’s head, needing leverage as he picks up the pace, losing any semblance of control he had. He feels his claws come out, leaving marks along the tile. He has the brief thought that they’ll have to explain that before his focus goes back to Liam. The noises Liam is making should be considered illegal.

“I’m close,” Theo gasps out, hips stuttering a bit.

“Me too,” Liam says, throwing his head back with a long moan, “I need you to touch me.”

Theo complies, bringing a hand down and wrapping it around Liam’s aching cock. Liam groans, pushing up into Theo’s hand, urging him on as Theo starts stroking. It’s an awkward angle but it seems to be enough.

Theo winces when he feels Liam’s claws pierce his skin but he doesn't stop, instead moving his hand faster in an effort to bring Liam the release he so desperately desires.

He has to close his eyes, resting his forehead against Liam’s when the beta moves his hand down to wrap around Theo’s neglected cock. He was close to coming before, but feeling Liam’s fingers wrapped so perfectly around him is almost enough to push him over the edge.

“Liam…”

“I know,” Liam pants, “me too. I’m almost…”

Liam’s words end in a moan as he stills, spilling his release between them. Theo hisses when Liam’s grip tightens momentarily around him, before loosening. Theo bats his hand away, replacing it with his own as he desperately tries to find his own release. A few more strokes and he joins Liam, spilling over his hand and abdomen.

He lets himself stay there a moment, forehead resting against Liam’s as they both get their breathing under control. He looks down between them and grimaces. They’re both a mess. Theo’s momentarily grateful they’re in the shower and don’t have to go far to wash up. They still have to move, and that’s not something he feels like doing right now. He places small kisses across Liam’s face before Liam groans and ducks his head.

“I still won,” Liam mumbles against his shoulder, “we’re getting a dog.”

Theo sighs, running a hand down Liam’s back, “Yes Liam, we’re getting a dog.”

Liam is quiet for a moment before speaking again, voice quiet, “Maybe a cat too.”

Theo hides his smile in Liam’s hair.

*

A year later they move into their new house. It’s outside of town and only a couple miles away from the new house Derek had built. The two of them wanted peace away from everything but it’s also nice to have some members of the pack nearby. It’s a month later when Liam drags Theo to the local animal shelter for them to find their dog. Theo had talked Liam down from getting a big dog, saying that he wanted to start with something small.

Turns out, it’s Theo that has the problem sticking to his own restrictions. The small dogs are cute but Theo keeps finding himself drawn to a Rottweiler puppy. Most of the people in the shelter have been steering clear, veering more towards the smaller dogs. Theo smiles, peering into the cage, “Hey there big guy.”

The dog looks at him, but keeps his distance towards the back of the cage. One of the volunteers sees Theo with the dog and walks over, “I wouldn’t bother. He’s not a fan of people. Shame.”

“I’d still like to try,” Theo says, looking from the dog over to the volunteer.

The man shrugs, opening up the cage for Theo, “You can try but I’m telling you, he’s not a people person. Don’t say I didn’t warn you if he bites.”

Theo bends down, getting at eye level with the cage, before slowly sticking his hand out towards the dog. The dog stares at Theo’s hand a moment before getting to his feet and hesitantly walking forward to sniff Theo’s hand. Theo keeps as still as possible, not wanting to startle the dog. He can’t help but smile when the dog licks his hand and pads closer to him. Taking that as a sign, Theo picks the dog up, holding it closer to his chest. He laughs happily when the dog immediately starts licking at his face.

“So much for a small dog,” Liam says, “and not being a dog person.”

Theo glances over at him, “The small dogs are cute but I found myself drawn to this guy.”

“Well he certainly seems to like you. Which from what I hear is a major accomplishment with this dog.”

“He just needed someone to give him a chance,” Theo says, “let him prove that he’s not as scary as he looks.”

“Oh man,” Liam says, a fond smile appearing on his face, “he’s like you in dog form.”

Theo rolls his eyes, “Shut up.”

“No he totally is! We have to get this dog.”

“Because he’s like me?”

“Because you’ve bonded with him. I don’t think that’s going to happen with anyone else.”

“We need to make sure he likes you too,” Theo says, “we can’t bring a dog home that only likes one of us.”

The dog stills, eyeing Liam warily when he approaches them. He looks to Theo first and sensing Theo’s ease turns his head to Liam, sniffing at his hand. Theo lets out a relieved breath when the dog gives a few smalls lick to Liam’s hand.

“He likes me fine,” Liam says, “maybe not as much as you. But enough for us to bring him home.”

“Really?” Theo asks, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Really,” Liam grins, “now let’s get that paperwork so we can adopt this guy and get him home.”

A few hours later they walk into their home, their new dog along with them. Liam rolls his eyes when Theo suggests they name him Warlock, but agrees when he sees the excited smile Theo gets when the dog barks at the name.

*

 

“Liam, I swear you need to stop giving Warlock treats,” Theo calls out when the dog runs past him with yet another dog treat in his mouth. They’ve had the dog a few weeks but Liam is still shamelessly spoiling him every chance he gets, “you’re spoiling him. And he’s going to get fat.”

“I doubt it with as much as he runs around,” Liam says, “and he deserves to be spoiled a bit.”

“Liam…”

“Fine you heartless bastard. I’ll stop giving the dog treats.”

Theo’s breath leaves him for a moment, his hand moving up to his chest on instinct. It was a light hearted comment. He knows it. But all the memories of his sister come rushing back to him. He makes an excuse and goes into the kitchen, leaning back against the counter trying to take a few deep breaths. Warlock whines and knocks his head against Theo’s legs and Theo absentmindedly scratches the dog behind his ears.

“I’m fine,” He says, not sure if he’s talking to himself or the dog.

“Are you?” Liam asks, “Because you don’t look fine.”

“I am,” Theo says, not quite meeting Liam’s gaze.

“Is it about what I said?”

“No.”

“ _Theo_.”

Theo gives a self-deprecating smile, "Surprise, I have feelings and you just hurt them."

“Theo…” Liam sighs, walking closer to his boyfriend, “I didn't mean it. You know that.”

“I do. I know. Some words just trigger memories that I’d rather not relive.”

“I should know that by now,” Liam says, putting his hands on Theo’s hips.

“Just like I should be able to differentiate between a joke and someone being serious,” Theo says, “Especially you. I know better.”

“We’ll get there eventually,” Liam says, “but I need you to talk to me, okay? If I say something that upsets you or triggers something I need you to tell me. Not just go off and brood alone in the kitchen.”

“I wasn’t alone. Warlock was with me.”

“Theo…”

“Fine. If you say something that upsets me I’ll tell you,” Theo relents, “but you need to do the same.”

“Agreed.”

Warlock gives a bark from beside Theo’s leg, causing them both to laugh. Theo looks fondly down at the dog before looking back at Liam, “Looks like Warlock agrees too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note that this was my third time writing smut and my first time for Thiam sooo...  
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> Currently taking prompts for Thiam and/or Sterek from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) or any other prompts (:


End file.
